When connecting power transmission devices, it is very difficult to accurately align transmission shafts. When transmission shafts are misaligned and rigidly connected, the transmission components often have a high degree of wear in the bearings that support the transmission shafts in the power transmission devices.
Further, rigid connections between power transmission devices may allow vibrations or other forces to be transmitted between devices, further adding to wear and tear on the devices.